


What Happens in the OR, stays in the OR

by Seebaa



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seebaa/pseuds/Seebaa
Kudos: 1





	What Happens in the OR, stays in the OR

Babopjtr6rtgggg


End file.
